I Know I'm Lucky
by pomme-violette
Summary: On est chanceux ou on l'est pas. Et lui, Bill Weasley l'était si l'on en croyait la magnifique jeune fille qui avait accepté de l'épouser.Pour que personne ne conteste cette union, il a trouvé une solution pour le moins originale.pour la commu Au-Terrier.


**Auteur : **pomme-violette**Membres de la famille :** Bill/Fleur, et le reste de la famille**Catégorie :** Visite Surprise.**Rating : KDisclaimer : **Malheureusement, tout est à J.K.R.

**Résumé : **

« On naît chanceux ou on ne l'est pas » était sans doute la citation préféré de Charlie Weasley. De toute évidence, William Arthur Weasley - plus connu sous le surnom Bill - était né sous une bonne étoile si l'on en croyait la magnifique jeune fille qui avait accepté de l'épouser. Entre les regards appréciateurs des hommes, ceux jaloux des femmes et les réticences de sa propre mère, Bill n'aurait jamais pu croire que ce jour arriverait un jour. Et Bill, pour que personne n'aient à redire sur cette union, avait trouvé une solution pour le moins originale.

oOoOoOo

Bill était l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley composée de 5 autres garçons et une unique petite sœur. Son père, Arthur Weasley, travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. Son salaire ne permettait pas à la famille de faire des folies et Bill devait prendre soin de ses vêtements pour pouvoir les donner - une fois qu'ils ne lui allaient plus - à son frère Charlie, qui les transmettait lui-même à Percy, etc. Dans une famille comme la sienne, rien ne se gâchait et rien ne se perdait.

Lorsque Bill était enfant, il avait l'habitude de se promener sur le chemin de Traverse où il scrutait toujours le sol à la recherche d'une noise ou d'une mornille qui se seraient échappées de la bourse d'un sorcier. En mettant cette argent de côté, il pouvait au bout d'un certain temps acheter à toute sa fratrie les quelques gourmandises que sa mère leur refusait car elle considérait qu'elles gâtaient les dents.

Prétextant devoir passer un moment père-fils avec Bill, M. Weasley emmenait souvent Bill avec lui lorsqu'il voulait descendre la vallée pour rendre visite à leurs voisins moldus mais la raison officielle était une partie de pêche, Molly Weasley désapprouvant fortement la fascination de son mari pour tout ce qui se rapprocher du monde moldu, ce qui n'empêchait pas ce dernier de ramener Au Terrier des objets étranges qu'il s'empressait de cacher dans son garage.

Selon son petit frère Charlie, Bill a toujours été le chanceux de la famille : les ¾ du temps, Bill arrivait à retrouver la fève dans la Galette de Merlin, rares étaient les farces de Fred et George ( ou de Peeves) à l'avoir atteint, … De plus, à Poudlard, le préfet en chef avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes sorcières et avait réalisé à sa sortie de l'école son rêve d'enfant : partir travailler en Egypte.

Et un jour, il rencontra LA fille et tomba sous son charme dès le premier regard. Nina - l'une de ses amis présente ce jour là - lui confia que son visage et ses oreilles rougissantes étaient ridicules, même si assez mignon en fin de compte. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour apprendre à contrôler son rougissement compulsif lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui et enfin prendre l'habitude de la saluer d'un hochement de tête et un sourire dans les couloirs de Gringotts.

Et puis un jour, après s'être répété des centaines de fois que les Gryffondors n'ont peur de rien et sont courageux , il osa l'inviter … à prendre une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pas très romantique comme premier rendez vous, mais c'était tout ce que lui permettait sa pose.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en la voyant rougir et accepter avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de la saveur chocolat qu'avait laissé le banana split sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimé. Cette sortie en entraîna de nombreuses par la suite. Son frère Charlie, premier au courant de ce coup de foudre, le sermonna pour cette fâcheuse manie de se réserver depuis toujours les plus jolies filles.

Le 14 février, le jour des amoureux, le couple de Bill et Fleur connut sa première crise. En effet, Fleur avait souvent répété à Bill que cette fête ne représentait rien si ce n'est un profit considérable pour les vendeurs. Il avait hésité, mais ne sachant pas quoi lui acheter et imaginant la scène qu'elle lui ferait si jamais elle aurait reçu un cadeau de sa part, il ne prépara rien pour ce jour particulier.

Il regretta de l'avoir cru une seule seconde quand il vit sa Fleur bougonnait à coté de lui en massacrant des petits pois avec sa fourchette au lieu de les manger. A situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Il sortit de table sous le regard confus de Fleur, et se dirigea jusqu'à l'armoire de sa chambre. Caché à l'intérieur du dernier pull over offert par sa mère à Noël, un écrin contenant une bague de fiançailles attendait sagement que Bill ose enfin l'offrir à sa bien aimée. Plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il fit sa demande en mariage en Français. Une fois la surprise passée, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Inutile de préciser comment la soirée se finit.

Fleur, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille fiancée et donc future mariée, ne quittait plus son énorme sourire de femme comblée par la vie que rien ne peut effacer - enfin presque rien car tout le monde sait que les belles-mères sont insupportables avec leur bru. Sa présentation à la famille Weasley avait fait sensation. Si les hommes avaient étés ravis de la rencontrer, ce ne fut pas la même chose pour les 2 seules représentantes du sexe féminin de la maison. Molly avait très mal pris le fait que Bill se fiance sans lui avoir présenter au préalable la jeune fille.

Depuis ce jour là, les dîners au Terrier n'était plus les même puisque Fleur y venait aussi, le regard assassin de sa mère et de sa sœur y était sans doute pour beaucoup malgré les efforts des jumeaux et de Bill pour faire retomber la pression.

Les deux femmes accusaient la française d'avoir envoûté l'aîné de la famille, et espéraient bien finir par lui faire entendre raison. Comme rien ne fonctionna, elles commencèrent à préparer le mariage.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Fleur au chevet de Bill qu'elles acceptèrent enfin la Française et lui donnèrent le respect qui lui était dû.

Le jour J, le 1er août 1997, arriva enfin, et apporta la joie qu'il faisait tellement défaut pendant cette douloureuse période de guerre.

Selon une croyance populaire, le charme des vélanes agit principalement visuellement, c'est pourquoi lui, Bill Weasley, prononça ses vœux les yeux fermés afin qu' aucune personne jalouse de cette union ne puisse dire qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ce jour là car il était sous le charme de cette vélane


End file.
